


Home

by Zooki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/pseuds/Zooki
Summary: Just Riko and Yoshiko going home after practice.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A 3-year worth of birthday present for my dear friend CK.
> 
> Happy birthday!
> 
> Enjoy~

Riko was about to play another video of an adorable mascot doing silly things when she heard the door of the first years' classroom slide open. She looked up to see a grinning Yoshiko coming out of the door.

"Did you find your notebook, Yocchan?" she asked, even though it was unnecessary because the look on Yoshiko's face was a telltale sign that her girlfriend succeeded in her mission.

"Of course, Riri! No mere mortal would ever dare touch the cursed scripture of the great Yohane!"

"Probably because they have their own notes."

"But not as powerful as mine."

Riko translated that as 'not as detailed as mine'. Riko once opened Yoshiko's math notebook and to her surprise, it was actually neat and organized and with cute little footnotes written in almost every pages. But then there were also some pages with adorable doodles of little demons, Laelaps (Read: Nocturne), and chibi versions of herself. She couldn't stop herself from drawing chibi versions of Yoshiko right beside her chib-

"Sure, Riri. Take your time in appreciating the beauty of the fallen angel that is in front of you," Yoshiko teased, Riko blushed. Since when did she zone out to flashback land? She hadn't even notice that Yoshiko walked up to her. No, wait. She's half a meter away from the wall she was leaning on a while ago. That meant she was the one who walked towards Yoshiko, not the other way around.

When the first years decided to extend their stay in Hokkaido, Riko realized that she badly missed Yoshiko's presence before, during, and after practice. In other words, she missed her all day everyday. And ever since they started dating, the need of being physically close to her Yocchan tripled. But parting at the bus stop every time they went home wasn't a bad thing. It made her look forward to tomorrow and she's pretty sure it's the same for Yoshiko if her improved punctuality during morning practice was any indicator.

Riko smiled at the thought of parting again on their way home. She took a small step forward and held the shorter girl's hand.

"Let's go, Yocchan."

"Hmm? I'm not going anywhere, Riri."

"Come on Yocchan. Let's go home."

"But you're my home, Riri."

Riko squealed inwardly. It's cheesy, but she's weak against those kinds of lines. She let go of Yoshiko's hand while taking another step closer to her girlfriend. And another. And another. Forcing the shorter girl to take a few steps backwards until her back was pressed against the door. This is it! Time to execute Scenario B: Kabedon Yocchan! (Scenario A is getting kabedoned by Yocchan). This is it Riko. One swift move. One... Two...

"CIAO~" 

An all too familiar voice interrupted Riko's counting. Seriously, whose bright idea was it to put the director's office right across the first years' classroom?

"Yoshiko, did you find what you're looking for? It's almost time to lock up the classrooms."

"It's Yohane! And yes. Thanks for buying us time, Mari."

"Wasn't enough though."

"Hmm? Did I interrupt something, Riko~?"

Riko blushed harder. She could tell from the cat-like smirk that Mari already had an idea about the scene in front of her. She shook her head and grabbed Yoshiko's hand again. "We were just leaving. Bye Mari-chan. See you tomorrow," she said as she turned towards the direction of the exit. It's been a long day and she just wanted go home.

"But I was just about to ask if you two would like to taste test our hotel chef's latest creation," Mari said. Yoshiko perked up at the word 'creation'.

"And what is this creation that you speak of?"

"I'm calling it The Ultra Limited Edition Shiny Demonic Pizza of Hell!~"

"I'm intrigued! What do you say, Riri?"

Months ago Riko would automatically shy away from things that have demonic and hell in its name. But ever since she'd gotten close to Yoshiko, she realized that weird stuff weren't always bad and dangerous. Sometimes they're good and exciting and romantic even. "I'm in!" she said, turning to face Yoshiko with the most heartwarming smile.

"Hmm? Really? I thought you're going home already, Rikocchi?"

"Yocchan is my home too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing fics so I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Home is where the heart is.
> 
> Oh, and Riko was watching Chiitan's videos while waiting for Yoshiko outside the classroom.


End file.
